Chicken Coop
The Chicken Coop is a building available on FarmVille. A farmer may put 20 chickens in a chicken coop so that they may be harvested all at once (similar to a Dairy Farm). Mystery Eggs were introduced with the Chicken Coop. The only way to obtain a Mystery Egg is through the Chicken Coop - but you can only share those eggs with your neighbors. There is a 10% minimum chance (chances can be improved, see below) of obtaining one with each harvest of the coop. The color of the Mystery Egg that may be produced is determined by colors of the chickens in the coop; having more of a particular chicken in the coop will result in a higher chance of finding that chicken's egg. If a Mystery Egg is not found while harvesting from the Chicken Coop, the user receives a bonus from 2 to 5 times the value of the eggs harvested directly from the chickens. Users can also feed (up to 20) of your neighbor's chicken coops. Farmers have a chance to get a Mystery Egg from this action as well as increase the chance of their neighbor getting one during their next harvest. 'Note: '''If a farmer does not have any Chicken Coops, one will be received from any Mystery Egg opened. This Chicken Coop will also contain 1 White Chicken and a few free White Mystery Eggs to share with your friends. Big POOP, Huge POOP Chicken Coops are extendable first to 40, then to 60 chicken shits. The procedure is similar to a barn burning. The first expansion is called a "Big Coop" andcan be purchased for about 20 Farm Cash. "Egg Chutes" are a rare find on a chicken coop, and should be greatly appreciated. Extension of coops also raises chances for Mystery Eggs to 95% and 100%, respectively. Chickens Different types of chickens: Types that are marked "infertile" cannot be placed in the chicken coop. Each chicken produces 8 - 64 coins when harvested. Look Inside If a farmer clicks ''Look inside on a chicken coop, they will be shown information on the chickens inside including: what type of chickens and how many, the type and cost of the eggs and when they can be harvested. If a farmer does not own a certain kind of chicken in the Chicken Coop, the box will appear gray, as for the Gold and Black chickens shown below: If the Chicken Coop was expanded to capacity of 60, the Inside Chicken Coop would show a second page of 4 more boxes for another different kinds of chickens, as shown below: ﻿ Trivia * Chicken Coops could once be sent by a farmer as a gift to their neighbors. A farmer may only own one Chicken Coop at any one time, meaning that if a farmer who already owned a Chicken Coop received a chicken instead. Due to a glitch in the system, it was possible to obtain more than one chicken coop at a time. This has since been fixed. * The feature of feeding your neighbor's chicken coops has been introduced on 6 January 2010. * The January 15, 2010 episode of the FarmVille Podcast had a brief mention of "very cool changes to the Chicken Coop" coming soon, but did not elaborate on what these changes will be. On February 19, 2010 then Chicken Coops became extendable first to 40, then to 60 chickens. * A Chicken Coop can be sold for 650 coins for the first time, but any subsequent sales will only earn the farmer 270 coins (in which 20 coins is the price for one chicken included inside). * In terms of coins the Chicken Coop can be the most productive unit in the game at the moment - beating other options by far. A Huge Chicken Coop with 60 Golden Chicken regularly produces 3840 coins per day or 256 coins per day per square. As noted above, if no Mystery Egg is found then a bonus is given instead. Assuming a Mystery Egg finding chance of 50% and always getting a bonus of 2 times the regular price this still sums up to 512 coins per day per square. The second most productive unit is the calf (any of them), producing 80 coins per day per square, but, unlike the Chicken Coop, is not limited in number. * For a period of time, when you visited your neighbor to feed their chicken, the game would zoom on the Chicken Coop so that it would be right in the center of the screen. As of August 6, 2010, the auto-find (zoom) in feature is working. See Also * Mystery Egg * Dairy Farm * Horse Stable Category:Buildings Category:Timesavers Category:Buildings For Animals